A House for a House
by Saya-Sama
Summary: The Battle of York and the Burning of Washington. Darn, those brothers like arson.  US Canada


**Hello~ This was done a very long time ago, after I'd done a report on the War of 1812. It was just so interesting, I couldn't help myself .3. Enjoy! **

.001-The wrong end of a musket

Alfred wonders why it is that he always finds family on the wrong end of his musket. Francis had been first, and perhaps if he hadn't been there in the first place, Arthur wouldn't have found himself facing down Alfred's bayonet a few decades later. Just the same, if Arthur would just_ leave him alone, he doesn't own the whole damn Atlantic for goodness sake, _then chances are he wouldn't have Matthew at gun point now.

Matthew doesn't give him the look Francis had, the one that said "you poor little colony, you've no clue what you've gotten yourself into." Nor is it the look Arthur had given him, the one that looked strong but for the brokenness in his eyes. No, Matthew is looking at him with pure anger in his heart, which is a bit easier to deal with, actually, since anger seems like a much more natural response to _this—_

-This being the burning of Canada's parliament buildings. No, nations didn't take well to arson in their capitals, did they? Even if it is just a provincial one, even if they are just a colony and not quite a nation yet.

"Couldn't just be happy with winning, could you Al?" Matthew's looking at him like his very presence is offensive. It probably is. Alfred suddenly remembers that his sweet, temperate brother has a nasty temper when pushed too far and this unexpected ability to hold grudges. Oh, this could come back to haunt him, couldn't it?

"It's war Matt, get used to it" is what Alfred says, though really he'd like to say that he's enlisted as a foot soldier and doesn't have the rank needed to tell his men to _stop looting already and put the fire away, enough is enough. _

With something akin to a snarl on his face, Matthew throws his rifle to the ground. Alfred doesn't really expect this; sure Matt must know that he'd never be able to actually stab him, but that doesn't make it any safer to abandon his weapon. It's because he's puzzling over this that Matthew is able to side-step the barrel of his musket and send a fist into his stomach. Alfred loses his breath for a minute, reminds himself to never let his guard down around Matt again, and breaths in as soon as he is able.

"Don't even think I'll let this go anytime soon," Matthew whispers, and before he can say or do anything else, American soldiers are swarming around them, pulling Matthew away from Alfred. He turns away from the scene and regrets that his brother had to get caught up in all of this.

.002—He that studies revenge

This might be the main difference between Alfred and himself, Matthew thinks. He has a tendency to keep his emotions well under control, to burn cold in his anger where Alfred simply explodes.

His brother is not as still as he was when his capital was burned.

No, Alfred is thrashing in the arms of two regulars, looking fit to kill as he completely ignores the burning buildings around him and just feels it all from within. He's cursing and kicking and making pained faces whenever his heart gives a particularly painful throb- or at least that's what Matthew assumes is happening.

"You bastard, that's my fucking capital you're burning!" Alfred rages and actually manages to get an arm free. It's all he needs to break the second regular's nose and run over to Matthew, curling fists into his uniform and pulling him forward.

"It's war, get used to it. Isn't that what you said?" Alfred grits his teeth in an effort not to respond thoughtlessly. Matthew will admit to being a bit cheeky, but he's not exactly gleeful over this turn of events either. He's gotten back at his brother, they're even now; that's great and all but now what? Now they're both hurt, that's all that's been accomplished here.

In the end they just stare at each other long and hard, trying to decide between themselves what should happen next. The gravity of what he's doing—or helping Arthur do— is only just sinking in now and it is truly an ill feeling. He wonders if Alfred felt like this at York? Maybe it was less for him, or maybe it was worse?

Their tense shoulders seem to relax almost simultaneously as their glares soften. With their guards down, their expressions become truthful; Alfred's shows pain, Matthew's weariness. Alfred looks down, staring at the red coat he is gripping.

"Can't this just end? I'm tired of fighting family."

Matthew sighs and raises a hand to push his brother's hair away from his face. He thinks better of it and instead moves his own out of his eyes.

"I'm not my own nation you know, I can't end a thing." And for a minute he almost wishes he was, so he could pull out of this. But no, he'll support England until he simply can't anymore like a good colony should.

"Yeah and I could, I get it. I-I just…"

"I know Al, I know you can't give up." Now Alfred's looking at him again so Matthew really does move his bangs away from his eyes, tucks them away behind his ear. "Just…try to end it soon then, some way or other."

"… I'll try, Matt, I'll try." And that'll have to be enough for them.

**Notes-  
1. The French and Indian wars, where American colonists helped the Brits fight the French led to heavy taxation on the colonies, which was one of the causes for the American Revolution.  
of the many reasons for the War of 1812 was British ships forcibly taking sailors from American ships, claiming they were British when that was not always so. Britain also blocked American trade with France, which America considered a violation of international law.  
3. The Battle of York. America won and burned down the Parliament buildings in Upper Canada. They did some looting, too. This was later used as justification for...  
4. The burning of Washington! Lots of public buildings in D.C. were burned down, the White House, then called the Presidential Mansion, went up in flames, etc. **


End file.
